This invention relates to industrial glass molding.
The art of industrial glass molding has focused upon high speed, constant operation, single article glass molding apparatus. This focus has been to the exclusion of lower speed, intermittently operating apparatus for custom article manufacture. High speed equipment is unsuitable for such manufacture, because the equipment requires too many molds; lacks adaptability to differing types of molds, numbers of molds, and molding techniques; is complex to the point of prohibitive cost; too large; and immobile. Custom article glass molding has been left to manual equipment.